El Consuelo del Guerrero
by Nocturna4
Summary: Hay ciertos aspectos del alma en donde solo un guerrero podía entender a otro. Y así ocurría entre Sango e InuYasha. Al encontrarse con el reconocimiento de dos personas que habían pasado tanto en común, ella no pudo evitar lo que vino después: El beso desenfrenado, el contacto cálido, la sensación eléctrica que calmaba el vacío del alma.


**El Consuelo del Guerrero**

No es que solo ella entendiese lo que estaba pasando él. Eso lo tenía en claro, ella no era la única persona que había perdido a alguien querido, pero ambos entendían lo que era sufrir por la muerte de alguien y luego, cuando se intentaba aceptar la idea, verlo con vida otra vez. Era como si una y otra vez, viniese la idea, constante, de que volvería a morir ¿Y si lo hacía, se quedaría el asunto ahí? ¿Cómo sobrevivir al duelo, al dolor, cuando el destino te vende esperanzas? Era una situación difícil. Por eso fue ella quien se ofreció ha hablar con él, el resto lo aceptó. Kagome tenía un profundo dolor por su propio amor hacia InuYasha. Miroku encontró en sus actos, como algo muy noble. Shippo le deseó la mejor de las suertes con el cabezota.

Sango se encaminó con un paso seguro y se inclinó junto a él, tocando su hombro.

'InuYasha ¿Podemos hablar?' consultó, usando su voz suave. La mirada que este le lanzó era distante y perdida.

'Preferiría que no' admitió este, pero parecía que le hablase desde muy lejos.

'Por favor, ven conmigo. Prometo que te dejaré tranquilo después de charlar' el hombre le miró muy dispuesto a negarse pero notó una mirada melancólica en los ojos castaños de la mujer 'Se como te sientes' y supo que ella decía la verdad.

En silencio, ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a bajar la cuesta. InuYasha clavó sus ojos en el suelo y reparó en los cortos pasos que Sango tenía gracias a la ropa que usaba cuando no llevaba el traje de batalla. Entrecerró los ojos, admirando la velocidad que ella ponía con sus pequeños pies para ir a la par que las grandes zancadas que él daba.

'¿Ocurre algo?' él levantó la mirada sorprendido, como si hubiese sido atrapado en falta, pero la joven le miraba con calma. Tenía que recordar que Sango no era como Kagome, ambas diferían en muchos sentidos, aunque tuviesen un fuerte carácter.

'¿Por qué no usas tu ropa de cazadora?' consultó, en parte porque prefería apartar la conversación de cualquier lección sobre la muerte y el olvido que tal vez la chica le quisiera dar, en parte porque en serio quería saber. En lugar de eso, ella se miró los pies y luego rió, parecía que se había dado cuenta por donde iba todo el asunto.

'No lo se. La llevo abajo del kimono. Pero es una ropa muy ajustada, no me gusta exponerme a que me vea así todo el mundo. Cuando uso el traje, soy una guerrera y las personas ven la batalla, la guerra. Si quitas eso pero mantengo el atuendo, repararían en la ropa ajustada. No es propio' InuYasha se quedó en silencio, era verdad, las jóvenes de esa época debían tener decoro, ocultar sus cuerpos, era algo que Kagome no entendía.

Ambos se adentraron en un pequeño bosque, por un momento, pareció que Sango buscaba un lugar determinado. Pero al final, al llegar a un árbol donde sus raíces no sobresalieran del suelo, esta se detuvo y se sentó, golpeando el suelo junto a ella, invitándolo a compartir el lugar. El hombre le observó con extrañeza pero así lo hizo, ella sacó de la manga de su kimono una alargada botella blanca que al abrirla, InuYasha hizo el rostro hacia atrás por el fuerte aroma a alcohol que tenía eso.

'¿Es licor?' preguntó sorprendido.

'Es un bálsamo de guerreros' corrigió ella, cargando con ambas manos la botella 'Es algo fuerte porque no eres humano y tu resistencia es superior. Eres una persona de batalla, InuYasha. Un guerrero, como yo' le fue explicando, con sus ojos clavados en la superficie liza de la botella 'Todos hemos sido crueles contigo. Hemos esperado de ti cosas dignas de un líder'

'¿Un líder?' interrumpió él y ella por fin le miró, tenía una pequeña sonrisa culpable en sus labios.

'Un líder… eres el líder de todos nosotros, junto con Kagome, por supuesto. Pero tú eres la fuerza física y por ello hemos asumido que también debes ser fuerte en el corazón. Ser orgulloso, déspota, ególatra, ser un símbolo de fuerza salvaje. Y eso no esta bien' extendió la botella a él 'Por eso quiero que bebas esto. Lejos de todos, quiero que confíes en mí. Todos los guerreros tenemos derecho a sufrir, a lamentar haber blandido nuestras armas contra alguien o no haber atacado tan rápido. El no poder haber defendido a una persona o no haber tenido tiempo de llorar en su tumba. El camino de un guerrero es grande, dificultoso. Pero, InuYasha, no es un camino que debas hacerlo solo. Yo comprendo que Kagome no puede acompañar esa parte de ti, ella es una señorita, es una joven de buen corazón. No es como nosotros, no fue entrenada para luchar en el fulgor de la batalla. Por eso, espero que puedas confiar en mí' concluyó ella, con ese tono tranquilizador y pacífico que le llenaba el alma a cualquiera que le escuchara. Unas palabras sabias e InuYasha tuvo que admitir que en silencio, Sango le había aprendido a comprender, ella no le hablaba de Kikyo, ella le hablaba de lo duro que era guardar las emociones.

'No se como ese bálsamo vaya a ayudarme' murmuró, con un tono falso de desconfianza, mientras tomaba la botellita y la olía, realmente era un aroma fuerte de alcohol… de licor de arroz 'Sango, esto es licor'

'No exactamente. Tiene licor, pero esta hecho con hiervas especiales, para dejar fluir tu mente libremente. El licor es para quemarlo rápidamente en tu sistema y no tengas que pasar el trance de la poción' él tuvo que admitir que eso tenía sentido 'Bébelo todo o no va a servir'

Este asintió y sin respirar, se bebió en largos tragos el bálsamo, sintiendo como le quemaba el interior y este se alojó en su vientre como un pequeño capullo pero que rápidamente explotó y llegó a su cabeza. Soltó un jadeo de desesperación, por la sensación que llegaba a él tan fuerte que no podía frenarla. Y sin darse cuenta, ante la sorpresa, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Llevó sus manos, con incredulidad a su rostro y sintió el camino de estas.

'¿Qué…?' buscó la mirada de Sango, realmente asustado por lo que le ocurría.

'¿Por qué lloras, InuYasha?' preguntó esta.

Y fue como si le lanzara la llave correcta ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué? Sintió como su corazón temblaba de dolor y gota a gota se desbordaba.

'No creo poder protegerlos a todos' admitió, bajando la vista y cerrando los puños con fuerza 'No creo lograrlo. No quiero cargar con otra muerte sobre mí espalda. Esto… esto se va de mis manos, Sango… has que pare' susurró, sintiendo que aunque presionara su boca con fuerza, igual el llano corría.

'Ven…' la escuchó y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró contra algo suave, con el aroma de Sango concentrado, buscó con los ojos, para darse cuenta que estaba justo contra el pecho de ella. La guerrera le abrazaba contra ella de forma cálida y él sintió los colores subirse a su rostro. Por supuesto que intentó apartarse pero ni siquiera sabía donde apoyar sus manos. Eran contadas las veces que había estado tan cerca de una mujer y usualmente, terminaba seriamente golpeado 'Cuando era pequeña y mi madre aún vivía, ella me reconfortaba así. Me decía que era un poder secreto y mágico de las mujeres, que nuestro pecho podía calmar las penas más grandes y aclarar las dudas más pesadas. Por una vez, deja salir todo ese dolor, InuYasha. Prometo no decirle a nadie que nuestro héroe también puede llorar' le dijo, con un tono cálido en su voz.

Y acorde ella hablaba, él se dio cuenta de la intención real de Sango, sin dudar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo otra oleada pesada de dolor que subía desde su pecho hacia su boca, por lo que se presionó contra ella, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Enterró su rostro entre los pechos de la mujer, sintiendo directo, a su nariz, el aroma de Sango y en sus oídos lo único que había era el latido del corazón femenino.

Lloró, lloró por aquello que guardó en su alma desde niño, aquello que juró, no valía derramar una sola lágrima. Toda la soledad, el abandono, los momentos en que se sintió traicionado y también cuando temió. Y ella se quedó en silencio, acunándolo contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Lo sentía cálido, más cálido que un humano y a la vez, en ese momento, más frágil. Y aún así, Sango tuvo que admitir que ni siquiera por un solo segundo dudó de la valía de InuYasha, más bien, al sentir que se abría con ella, le demostraba que era más capaz de dirigirlos a la victoria, porque dejaba de guardar todas esas emociones que podían contaminar sus actos. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo momento, mientras InuYasha permitía que su corazón se liberara de tan profunda carga.

'Sango…' ella bajó la vista, para encontrarse con la de él Ambos se observaron en silencio y repentinamente, la cercanía, la manera en que él estaba entre sus piernas, tan cerca de su cuerpo, estrechándola, creó un tipo de electricidad que contaminó el momento de intimidad entre ambos. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato, al concebir como su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, mientras sus ojos danzaban de la mirada nublada del hombre frente a ella a sus labios entreabiertos.

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta qué ocurría. Repentinamente, él la tomaba de la nuca, creando verdadero peso entre ambos y haciéndola recostarse en el suelo, con este encima. Sus labios se encontraron y ninguno pudo negar que hubo una sincronía cuando se dio el primer contacto. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida, porque fue un beso que ni siquiera inició torpe, fue directo a ella y la dominó de inmediato. Una boca ardiente que desesperadamente encontraba calma en su interior, unas manos que recorrieron desde sus piernas hasta su cintura y subieron por los costados de su torso, amenazando por tocarla más allá pero que en lugar de eso le abrieron el kimono para que este descansara como una bata abierta, alrededor de ella y exponiéndola con su ropa ajustada de cazadora, esa ropa pegada a la piel que ahora él agradecía porque así podía sentirla por entero. La mujer soltó un jadeo, sorprendida, sin entender el motivo de que todo eso hubiese llegado ahí. Pero rápidamente comprendió… InuYasha se sentía solo, solo más allá de no tener comprensión, sino en su alma y con torpeza estaba encontrando algo de calor que llenase ese frío interno. Y la manera era contra el cuerpo de Sango, contra alguien que realmente comprendía su dolor. Esta, suavemente, rodeó su cuello, correspondiendo el beso profundamente, permitiéndole invadir, conquistar con su lengua, robarle el aliento con su boca y presionarse sin otra intensión que no dejar espacio entre ambos. Lo tuvo devorándola hasta que por fin la soltó para que ella respirara entrecortadamente con sus labios hinchados.

'Sango…' rogó, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, intentó separarse, pero esta lo abrazó, negando '¿Sango…?' repitió y ella levantó su rostro, presionando sus labios contra los de él, suavemente, para callarlo.

'Todo esta bien' murmuró, para calmarlo, volviéndose a recostar en la tierra e invitándole a recostarse con ella. InuYasha se dejó caer junto a la guerra y ambos miraron el cielo, la noche sobre ellos. Sus manos se encontraron con torpeza y fue Sango quien le dio un apretón cálido, para darle ánimo 'Todo esta bien' le recordó.

'Sango…'

'¿Cómo te sientes?' le cortó. Este cerró los ojos, sintiendo su interior.

'Mucho mejor' admitió, algo preocupado aún por la locura que había cometido, porque podía sentir el aroma de Sango en todo su cuerpo y la sensación cálida, húmeda, pero deliciosa de haber invadido una boca como la de ella, entregada, dispuesta y abrasadora.

'Entonces, todo esta bien' cortó ella, sin siquiera pensar lo que podría significar ese acto para el futuro de ambos.

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **Bien… Estaba antojada de leer una historia entre ambos. Pero una plausible así que se me vino esto. Realmente espero que les guste, hace años (literalmente, años, más de cinco o algo) que no escribo sobre InuYasha. Tenía mi cuenta específica para esto y luego cambié a esta para escribir otro tipo de historias. Así que retomando la idea de mi pasión (mi primera pasión) por este maravilloso anime, pues escribí esto. Me gustaría saber su opinión, porque es importante para mí saber si ha valido la pena regresar a este mundo de InuYasha.

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan**.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna


End file.
